


Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [66]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier Recs

The open ending of the CA:TWS film left a perfect blank for fanfiction writers to fill in, leading to an incredible outpouring of fic that multiplied the number of Steve/Bucky fics on AO3 by nearly _**seven times**_ in less than one year. More than six years after the release of the film, post-TWS is still one of the top 10 most popular tags for Steve/Bucky fanfiction, and fics are still being posted daily in the [post-TWS tag](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Post-Captain%20America:%20The%20Winter%20Soldier/works). This theme celebrated this vast, diverse, and influential genre.

 **Title:** 4 Minute Window series  
**Why:** Speranza has crafted a world where Bucky rescues Steve from being Captain America. They live as they would have done before war, death and chaos. Speranza's world building of the two of them and how they can't let go of friends, old and new, plus building a life is sometimes funny, heartbreaking, gut wrenching, sexy, thoughtful. She writes them as they are: not legends, but men. She updates Thanksgiving through Christmss so far every year. If she ever stops, I'll be heartbroken. Plus GORGEOUS art.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/197993>

**Title:** Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)  
**Why:** It's a classic, but here goes anyway: Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down) by spitandvinegar is L I T. Fantastic everyone, some of the best OCs I've ever read, belly-achingly funny in some parts and really fucking sad in others. Heed the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785>

**Title:** Beginning of your Meaning  
**Why:** Still a Wip, but Still worth reading. It has a wonderful Bucky and a helpful Clint that I adore  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762751/>

**Title:** The Care and Feeding of Traumatized Ex-Assassins  
**Why:** Very sweet fic where Bucky starts breaking into Steve's apartment after TWS to eat, sleep, and shower  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485853>

**Title:** Chasm (part2 of Ipseity series)  
**Why:** Bucky is suffering from multiple-personality disorder / DID and has developed 4 distinct personalities during his Hydra capture and torture (covered in-depth in part1 of the series, which can be skipped as there is a short recap at the beginning of this part, but I'd suggest reading the last chapter of part1 for better continuity). Here we join our heroes after the Winter Soldier saved Steve from his fall into the river and Bucky has been staking him out for a while, but finally become so ill that he lets them take him into Shield. He hides his DID from everyone, including Steve, out of fear that they will try to 'fix' him. The 4 personalities consider themselves brothers and take turns being up top and helping each other out. They're all fantastic, well developed, and it's such a well written story, with a happy Stucky ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062218/>

**Title:** Collected Bones of All Kinds  
**Why:** This is a three-part, three-POV story that just got me all the right ways. If you're just looking to read one story (they're companion pieces, really), go for the second installment – Let Your Backbone Flip is Sam's POV and it's an eternal favourite of mine. Link is for the entire series.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/144684>

**Title:** Dear Teacher, With Love  
**Why:** Really sweet story about Bucky rediscovering himself and what it means to be a person, helped along by his sympathetic fellow teachers and students (yes, Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, and MJ all cameo). Bucky's first meeting with Steve was unexpected and interesting, and I'm a sucker for Bucky having friends and a support system pre-reuniting with Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137298/>

**Title:** Despite the Threatening Sky and Shuddering Earth (aka The Mask Fic)  
**Why:** Heart-wrenching story where the WS had the mask nailed to his face, so Steve doesn't get to see who he is but still takes the soldier into SHIELD and tries to get him help while they keep him held prisoner. Love all the emotions after the big reveal, the great level of detail given to Bucky's situation, his softness and fear, and also how his recovery takes time. Angsty, hurt/comfort, well written, HEA, with gorgeous art, and podficced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671/>

**Title:** everything burned, as promised  
**Why:** Furious, protective Steve Rogers is my favorite. Bucky is in SHIELD custody, and Steve is not about to leave him there. A lot of emotion packed into a short fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226087>

**Title:** an exceedingly mutually understood and well coordinated time  
**Why:** Super fun OT4 soulmate shenanigans  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653679>

**Title:** Fill My Lungs with Sweetness  
**Why:** Just a fluffy classic that deserves more love.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817464>

**Title:** For Want of Him  
**Why:** Interesting and compelling angst-filled read where the events of the CATWS are revisited with Steve being so depressed, lonely, and desperate for companionship that he has gotten into a physical relationship with Rumlow. Heed the tags because Brock is abusive and emotionally manipulative, and there are a lot of difficult scenes in the first few chapters. It's interesting to see a take on the fact that Steve is in fact quite young and emotionally vulnerable, despite being Cap. Around Chap-9 is when we catch up to Steve in the hospital, as per the end of CATWS, and we do get more story after that with Steve & Bucky getting re-united.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961051/>

**Title:** A Garden Grows in Manhattan  
**Why:** Lost Bucky finding himself is everything and this story is sweet as you can get. I read it as Stucky, but it can be read platonic too. Pepper is perfection. I love Bucky and Pepper…and how a garden brings Bucky out of his shell…as well as everyone else. Just a gorgeous fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/114340>

**TITLE:** The Good, The Bad and The Fluffy  
**Why:** Two words: therapy Llama. Nuff said.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214642>

**Title:** Half of the History We Shall Never Know  
**Why:** SHIELD insists on bringing Bucky in; Steve and Natasha refuse to take their eyes off him. Steve/Bucky/Peggy and Steve/Bucky/Nat.  
**Why 2:** One of my favorites of Speranza's fics. Not one, but TWO of my favorite OT3s :D  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464138>

**Title:** hold me until we crumble  
**Why:** This fic is just so heartfelt and warm, every time re-reading it feels like being home. Steve takes a break from Avenging after SHIELD falls, Bucky finds a way to tell him he's okay, and both of them find their way home. Features beautiful characterizations of Sam and Natasha, and a lovely stroll through Antiques Roadshow.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520175>

**Title:** How the Light Gets In  
**Why:** After they find Bucky, he leaves again to find himself.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650145>

**Title:** If They Haven't Learned Your Name (aka ITHLYN)  
**Why:** Grumpy BAMF Bucky may have a few screws loose but is trying to get his shit together and live his best life… cue iPods, breakdancing, a spaceship named Motherfucker, llamas, gay romance paperback novels… you name it. What he doesn't need right now is a needy Steve, until of course… he does, and then all the feeeels, even if they never quite get down and dirty, the romantic feels are Strong. Steve chasing Bucky is just hilarious. Sam and Nat are great. Fabulously entertaining, well written, long :smiley: and podficced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503/>

**Title:** Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
**Why:** Takes up at the moment Steve's words broke through the Asset's programming on the helicarrier, and goes on a fantastic adventure from there, featuring new food discoveries, new friends, and some of the best OCs in the Cap fandom.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689>

**Title:** Inktober 2017: 31 days of Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
**Why:** IC&PD fanart by the lovely potofsoup!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734097/>

**Title:** In the End it All Comes Back Around  
**Why:** De-serumed Steve is still badass, angry, and very much Cap. He actually HAS FRIENDS, which makes a nice change, and his method of getting through to Bucky on the helicarrier is possibly one of my favorite takes on the theme ever. This is kind of a pre-during-post WS fic, but I'd say about 2/3rds of it is post WS.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267751/>

**Title:** a little light in your black sea (series)  
**Why:** This gets pretty dark in places, especially in the last installment, but I love the role Bucky finds for himself in working with Pepper and Natasha. Also lots of fun smut mixed in with the angsty recovery and mind control.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/219293>

**Title:** Make One Dream Come True (You Only Live Twice)  
**Why:** Really enjoyable 5+1 attempts to catch the WS by the Avengers, but once Steve recognises him as Bucky he keeps letting him get away and messing up their own operations… until they catch both of them… mid tryst. Only the Podfic is available now as the original text fic was removed from the archive. Great voice, only 1h30m.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/921882>

**Title:** The Man on the Bridge  
**Why:** Epic much-loved story that no post-CATWS list could be complete without. Told from Tony's POV as Steve shows up at his door with an amnesiac WS. Over 100k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434274/>

**Title:** Memory  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier doesn't remember anything about being Bucky, but he has joined up with the Avengers post TWS and tries to adapt. Steve tries to find glimpses of Bucky in this new James, and they're slowly breaking the ice between them when a mission leads them to Loki's sceptre and James takes the magical opportunity to give Steve his old Bucky back… Happy-go-lucky WWII Bucky is a direct contrast to the Winter Soldier… and Steve keeps comparing them in his head. Only one version can exist though, and as a reader we are really torn between both versions. It has a bitter sweet but excellent and loving ending, which I loved. Podficced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881>

**Title:** The Night Has Seen Your Mind  
**Why:** One of the first long post-CATWS stories I read, and I still revisit it regularly. Great Nat and Sam, fun OCs, and just a fun read overall. Note that this is a multishipper fic – there's Bucky/Nat and Steve/Sam alongside a very complicated Steve/Bucky dynamic. The series it belongs to (Choice is not a word a bullet knows) is abandoned, but this story is complete.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725374>

**Title:** ox hunger  
**Why:** ⚠️ Bucky develops an eating disorder. Mind the warnings.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234287/>

**Title:** Out of the Dead Land  
**Why:** One of my favourite post CA:TWS fics. In this one the Winter Soldier does not remember Steve but on return to base after the river there is no Hydra around and he needs someone to give him orders… so he seeks out Captain America and pretends to remember being Bucky so that Steve will keep him and tell him what to do. Natasha is not convinced, but Steve is overjoyed. Meanwhile Hydra are still out there, making robot clones, which confuses Bucky even more, when he can't tell who is real and who isn't, and he begins to doubt himself… but Steve never does, and slowly… things get better. Bucky letting himself have feelings and Natasha coming around are my favourite parts. Happy ending. Plotty. Well written. Podficced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955/>

**Title:** Parallel Constructions  
**Why:** two POVs: miscommunications about what Steve expects Bucky to be  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507499>

**Title:** Parallels  
**Why:** As Steve falls from the helicarrier he is transported into a parallel universe where he is dating Bucky, he is not Captain America, and all the people he knows or knew from his past are alive and in different roles. Steve tries to find a way to get back to his world while trying to get a date with Peggy and also working out his feelings towards his best friend who keeps trying to remind him that they are a couple. Bucky as the Winter Soldier does not feature much in this one, but Steve's journey in the parallel world is great and it fits in perfectly with the ending of TWS movie. Lots of feels, much romance.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223058>

**Title:** the prosecution rests  
**Why:** Short and funny, but touching, from the POV of a deeply exasperated Asset  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2641775>

**Title:** Rain and Darkness Too  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky heal themselves while Bucky is in SHIELD custody and then buy a fixer upper in Brooklyn and make up for lost time. There's some short and sexy sequels as well  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2317178/>

**Title:** Rate of Recidivism  
**Why:** ⚠️ One for the deep angst and hurt/comfort lovers, this one is a painful ride of recovery for WS Bucky. He has suffered a lot at the hands of Hydra and is slowly remembering, making mistakes, and getting angry. It is told in 2nd person POV, with a lot of drip-fed flashbacks to painful memories, and starts out with a non-con scene where Bucky forces himself on Steve thinking that he is giving him something he wants. Podficced.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550842/>

**Title:** Red Thread  
**Why:** Very new! Only finished in April, and also the author’s only Marvel work. Bucky is doing his own thing post-WS when Natasha comes to find him because Steve has gone missing. She knows that she can trust him to keep looking until Steve is safe. Very creepy & eerie, mind the tags!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413696>

**Title:** Revenant  
**Why:** Instead of leaving Steve on the river bank after rescuing him, the Winter Soldier kidnaps him. He wants to keep him close to jog his memories, and isn't very nice to him to begin with. Steve wants to stay close so he won't lose him again, and the Avengers aren't too happy when they find them together after they've been searching high and low with worry over Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380/>

**Title:** Rich Man, Poor Man, Beggar Man, Thief  
**Why:** Highly enjoyable and ingenious plot. WS Bucky is confused by reports he's been hearing and believes Steve is Hydra like him, so he sets out to find and save him, thinking he might need a reset. Along the way he makes other superhero mutant friends, including Spidey. Mistakes are made, codewords are used, Rumlow's an asshole. Sam, Nat and Clint are great, but Clint puts Nat first. Some sweet side of Clintasha. Happy Stucky ending. Not explicit. Though the archive warnings seem quite cautious, it wasn't a rough ride, but there are a few angsty moments, and Hurt/Comfort… especially towards the end, with the beginning being softer and more humorous. There is also a podfic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267479/>

**Title:** Sandwich verse series  
**Why:** Classic Hydra Revenge Road Trip series with a great Sam voice and lots of yummy food descriptions in the main fic, followed by fun sequels from various POVs as Bucky recovers and reintegrates  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/171041>

**Title:** Saying Your Name  
**Why:** One of my favourites! Just another story about everything Steve and Bucky would do for each other. WARNING: the story was inspired by the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, so temporary character death is a thing. But there is a happy ending!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746527>

**Title:** Scratched Ragged and Rubbed Raw, also it's companion piece/sequel This Lonely Hour Before Daybreak  
**Why:** Short, well-written Bucky-comes-in-from-the-cold fic, with bonus recovery continuation.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514783>  
**Sequel:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577108>

**Title:** The Sergeant and the Captain  
**Why:** The best Thor.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502533/>

**Title:** Siege  
**Why:** Bucky decided to stick around after pulling Steve out of the water. Absolutely wonderful  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880297>

**Title:** Sing Me the Alphabet  
**Why:** A Stucky classic that focuses on Bucky's coping strategy of retreating into a childlike personality. It's a recovery fic with an intense plot. The fic is brilliantly written and comes with several sequels. Go meet Tiny!Steve and sing the alphabet with Bucky and his label-maker.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123216>

**Title:** The Soldier's Revenge  
**Why:** AU where Steve and Bucky WEREN'T best friends, but many of the plot points are similar. I really love Bucky making friends with the Avengers and thinking Steve is a total asshole. Steve starts out as kind of a jerk, but there are reasons and he definitely redeems himself. And Bucky has such a wonderful personality in this one. Also includes some incredibly beautiful descriptions of hand-holding, which is well up on my list of favorite things.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928392/>

**Title:** Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches  
**Why:** Another entrant in the “classic” category. I'm still sad to this day that the author has only written two complete fics in this fandom. I loved the characterization of Steve in particular, and it also features some very cute robots, some very dark jokes, and one of the most hilarious moments of Bucky trolling Tony in all fanfic.  
**Why 2:** Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches, YES, this is the one where Shitcan the robot brings Steve a sippy cup of supersoldier hooch so he can get drunk.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119>

**Title:** Stalker  
**Rating:** E, for all the reasons but also a lot of dub con so tags. Mind ‘em!  
**Why:** because Steve is just as NOT OKAY as Bucky Post-WS and keeps Bucky captive out of fear of losing him again and his obsessions. Some solid HYDRA destruction. One of my favs to play with the darker side of Steve’s own issues but also focuses on how Bucky’s NOT OKAY needs Steve’s just as much. But also, just some expert level filth. (The Bucky has a slutty arm tag sends me, but also it’s true! :woozy_face::joy:)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135490>

**Title:** Stories with Titles That Are Corny Songs I Secretly Like  
**Why:** This was the sixth thing I bookmarked on AO3 after entering this fandom (after ain't no grave, not easily conquered, infinite coffee, all the angels and the saints (by speranza), and one of Lauralot's stories). My bookmark for it simply reads “The little black dress of Find Bucky fics. Rock solid.” And if Past!Me felt that way after the aforementioned All Time Greats, it speaks to this being Really Something.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/290189>

**Title:** There is No Shortage of Blood  
**Rating:** E, and do mind the tags  
**Why:** Just a goddamn magnum opus for Bucky’s recovery. Bucky is not okay and is definitely self-harming and yet the portrayal is an absolutely gorgeous, heartbreaking work. And of course, the artwork gives me all the soft feels. One of my favorite super long rereads for a relatively recent fic! :chefskiss: I continue to stan.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692403>

**Title:** there must have been a moment where we could have said no  
**Why:** This isn't tagged Post-CATWS, but it very much is. Bucky-centric, with a fantastic Soldier-voice.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294451>

**Title:** they're gonna send us to prison for jerks  
**Why:** After TWS, Steve and Sam find Bucky settled into a new life in Cleveland. He's a math teacher with a Ned Flanders mustache. One of my faves ever.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291376>

**Title:** Things We Lost in the War  
**Why:** A really nice epistolary fic where Bucky isn't ready to come back just yet, so he writes Steve letters instead  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697586>

**Title:** The thing that drives the wolves away  
**Why:** Very sweet and soft and deals with Bucky’s recovery and how it might be seen from the outside. Also I’m a sucker for an established relationship fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138808>

**Title:** This Heart, Pulled Apart  
**Why:** post-TWS, but Steve finds the trigger words book first.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216812>

**Title:** This Must Be The Place  
**Why:** WS suffering from DID finds his way into Steve's apartment, where Steve cares for him while he keeps going back and forth between glimpses of Bucky and mostly the WS trying to be difficult but also really wanting Steve. They end up cooped up inside Steve's apartment with Sam & Nat trying to be supportive and helpful.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637710>

**Title:** The Tipping Point  
**Why:** Bucky finds a stray cat and wants Steve to help take care of it… and eventually starts letting Steve take care of HIM. Just a super sweet, lovely and occasionally heart-breaking story of Bucky and Steve slowly healing… with a cat.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763158>

**Title:** To Stop My Mind From Wandering  
**Why:** A really sweet and lesser known post-TWS recovery fic where Bucky moves into Steve's apartment while Steve is off looking for him and fixes up the bullet holes in Steve's walls while fixing up himself at the same time  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4176732>

**Title:** Unusual Weather  
**Why:** if i could literally only read one fic for the rest of my life, it would be this one: it manages basically every emotion evoked in under 9k words and is primarily HILARIOUS and also horny  
**Why 2:** Oh my godddddd Unusual Weather is just, like…one of the best shortfics ever  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892094>

**TITLE:** Workplace Hazards series  
**Why:** Stucky, sexual tension, snark flying like bullets, VERY awkward Peter Parker, and everything is absolutely hysterical. Plus, Steve cleaning in his underwear…with Bucky reluctantly doing the same. Makes me laugh everytime I read this series.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/314306>

**Title:** You Just Had To Make It Weird  
**Why:** A fun one! Bucky catches up to Sam and Steve while they're hunting HYDRA in Bumfuck, Kansas and proceeds to troll the shit out of Sam  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956227>

**Title:** You'll Remember Mercury  
**Why:** Super fun, banter-filled, short fic where Steve & Bucky didn't grow up together but Steve still seeks him out and wants to help him… even if the WS says he's just fine thanks. Ends really sweetly.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215972>

**Title:** your blue-eyed boys  
**Why:** In my personal list of favorite post-CATWS fics, this one has a very special place. It's one of the most detailled and realistic fics about Bucky's recovery that I know. There is a lot of hurt/comfort, it's beautifully written, and there's a podfic by Sallysparrow017  
**Story Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/107477>  
**Podfic Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/155969>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
